


Mistress Melly

by the_hidden_agenda



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy whipping, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hidden_agenda/pseuds/the_hidden_agenda
Summary: Scarlett needs a punishment.





	Mistress Melly

Scarlett can see the disgust in their faces. Oh, little do they know. The hug in the sawmill, it was friendship. It was comfort. It was innocent. Ashley knows better, then to touch her without Melanie's permission. She's the one to rule their little games.  
The local gossip merchants have no idea.  
A little shiver of excitement runs down Scarlett's spine.  
To be here, exposed to the former high society of Atlanta, isn't a punishment. Rhett wants her to feel guilty and ashamed. He wants to humilitate her. He knows nothing about humilitation. He assumes, she has misused Melly's trust. Oh, this innocent little sheep.  
Her punishment will come later.  
Later, when they are alone.  
Her mistress.  
And her assistent.

She feels herself getting wet and she takes a deep breath, steadies herself and enters the room.

Melanie smiles.

"Here is our darling Scarlett."

The evening is long and boring.

But eventually, it end's.

And Scarlett knows better then to go home.

Anticipation makes her tingly all over.

Everybody leaves.

"Where is Captain Butler?" Melanie asks.

Scarlett shrugs her shoulders. "I think, he's with Belle." She doesn't care. Rhett is a nice lover, his aim is to satisfy his wife. He's gentle and soft.

But Scarlett craves the pain. The slaps, the pinches, the riding crop. The hot pleasure of being used.

And Melly can deliver. Oh, she gives Scarlett everything she ever wanted and so much more.

"Go upstairs, prepair yourself and wait." Melanie orders with a stern voice and Scarlett hurries up the stairs to the masterbedroom.

With shaking fingers, she undresses, her breath is fast and uneven.

She kneals down, knees spread, naked, her head down, her hands behind her back.The cool air hits her moist core. She'd like to touch herself, but she knows better. Never touch without permission.

When Ashley was away, fighting in a war he never wanted and his wife and Scarlett stayed in Atlanta, they started  their sexual relationship. Soft touches soon became firmer, tender kisses became bites, caresses became slaps. They discovered a hole new world. And they loved every minute of it. And when Ashley returned, he gladly joined their secret world.

"I thought about blindfolding you, but I really want to see your eyes. Your eyes are so expressful. They show lust as well as fear. And today they will show fear!"

A tiny moan escapes Scarlett's lips.

"You may look", Melly gives Scarlett the permission to rise her head. She witnesses a passionate kiss between Melanie and Ashley. It's hot, wet and sloppy and Scarlett wants to join them.

"My husband. Mine to kiss. Mine to hug. I think you need a reminder. Get up."

Scarlett struggles to stand up immediately. "Yes, Mistress."

Melanie slaps Scarlett's face. Such a tiny woman, such a strength.

"You are nothing but a filthy slut, you are here for my pleasure, for the pleasure of my husband. I order, you obey."

"Yes, Mistress."

"I'm going to bound your tits. Firm. I guess, they are going to hurt. But I don't care."

The rope is scatchy, it holds her round breast. The tender meat turns red. Melly pinces Scarlett's nipples, twists them.

Scarlett hisses out in pain.

"I think, I want to make you scream tonight, what do you think, beloved husband?"

Ashley nods. He loves this side of his wife.

"You may undress." And Ashley obeys. He's submissive to his wife, but he loves to dominate Scarlett. (But of course, only with Melanie's permission.)

Melanie continues her torture of Scarlett's breasts. She tuggs at her nipples, bites them.

When Ashley is naked, his cock hard against his belly, they make Scarlett crawl onto the bed. Her bounded breast hanging down, intensifying the pain.

"Spread your legs wider." Ashley says.

They take turns to slap her ass and the backsides of her tighs.

"I want your backside nice and red."

Her breasts are jiggling by the force of their hits.

Tears are running down Scarlett's face.

 "Fuck her", Melly orders her husband, who pushes his leaking cock at once in Scarlett's pussy and starts thrusting without giving her time to adjust to his girth. She cries out.

"She's so wet", Ashley groans.

"And she'll get even wetter", Melanie snickers. "Just wait."

Scarlett feels a bit uneasy, but Ashley's thrusts distract her.

He fucks her so deep, with every push he irritates her red and abused backside even more. His fingernails scratch over her ass.

"Please...please, let me come...please...Mistress..."

"I don't think, you earned release today."

"Please let me."

Scarlett pleads and sobs.

Her tighs tremble and her hurting tits bounce with every thrust.

"Maybe...later...much later...For now, I want my beloved husband to fuck your ass."

Ashley instantly pulls out of Scarlett wet hole and pushes into her tight asshole, without any preparation.

Scarlett wails loudly.

"I told you, you would scream tonight. And tonight isn't over."

Melly stands behind her husband, her hands roaming over his pale body. She whispers in his ears, something, Scarlett can't hear. But she hears their laughter. It increases her uneasiness.

Ashley moves, it is uncomfortable but she has to move with him. When Melly wants them in a different position, they move into a different position.

They sit, Scarlett in his lap, his cock resting in her, not moving, hard and hot and big.

"Look at your tits", Melly squeezes them. They look red and raw.

"One day, I'll take a needle and pierce your nipple. I put a ring through this hole and I can tug it, whenever I want. Maybe I'll hang a weight to it. So many possibilities."

Scarlett shivers. Melanie is careful, she never leave scars on Scarlett's skin. Such a ring would be a constant reminder.

"But not today", Melly croons and her small hand reaches to a burning candle.

She tends the candle and the hot wax slowly drips on Scarlett's left nipple. She screams. Melly turns to the right one and repeats the action. Scarlett wiggles and writhes in a haste to escape the pain, but Ashleys hands hold her firmly in place. Melanie pulls some of the hardening wax off Scarlett's tender nipples only to let new hot wax cover the tit.

Ashley holds her legs open, parting her lower lips, exposing Scarlett's most intimate parts.

"See, there is the fear in your eyes, little toy. It would have been a shame, to have your eyes covered in this moment. And now, stay still."

Scarlett screams, like she never screamed before, when the liquid wax dripps on her core, directly on her clitoris.

"You were so wet just moments before, it shouldn't hurt that much." Melly says coldly and grabs her favorite riding crop.

"I think, we can increase the pain..." The hit of the crop is well placed.

"Whow, I can feel her clenching on my dick. She really likes it."

Scarlett doesn't like it. It hurts like hell. She hates it.

And yet, she craves it. She's hungry for it. She mustn't decide anything, she just have to feel. She must not be the strong one, the smart one. She can be the used one.

To her, it's freeing.

Melly whips her pussy with short, hard strokes.

Ashley starts to fuck her ass again.

So many sensations.

 Scarlett cries. She wants the pain to stop.

Ashley floods her abused asshole with his seed, she feels it dripping down on her tighs.

"Pull out." Melly orders. "And you, slut, on hands and knees. I want to see your asshole, gaping and empty, so desperate for something to fill it again."

Scarlett obeys, hanging her head down in shame.

She feels Mellys fingers, pushing and probing.

"I wish, we'd have something to stuff her. Something big." Melanie sighs.

"Maybe, I'll think of something right away", she says cheerfully. "For now, you can rest a few minutes, while you serve me. Undress me."

Scarlett struggles. It's difficult to move. She's so tired.

But she does, as she's told.

The naked Melanie lays down on her back, her legs spread as an invitation.

The sated Ashley kisses his wife, slow and deep, full of love.

And Scarlett licks her former sister-in-law in one stripe, from her asshole to her clit. She knows exactely, what Melanie likes. The kitten-like licks, the sucking, the tongue fucking. It only takes moments to bring Melly to the brink. Her juices flood Scarlett's mouth. Oh, so sweet the taste of her mistress.

"You can remove the wax from your body."

The naked couple on the bed watches as Scarlett pulls off the cooled wax. It hurts.

"What about the rope?" Scarlett asks timidly.

"It stays, of course."

"It hurts."

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. Go in position. Now."

Scarlett kneels again, legs spread, arms behind her back, eyes to the ground.

She can hear the bed creaking, her mistress and Ashley get out of it. She sees their naked feet come to her. They stand close to her.

She waits.

Spurts of hot piss hit her naked body. She squeaks and bile rises in her throat. That's her ultimate punishment.

She's drenched in piss, she smells it, she tastes it, it covers her, it's driping from her hard nipples, droplet by droplet.

"You smell like us, toy. We marked you as ours. Everybody can smell it. You belong to us."

"I belong to you." Scarlett repeats obediently and smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
